


Nostalgia.exe

by plushiebird



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Childhood Memories, Kissing, M/M, Sad Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan made a robot look like his twin to comfort himself, but it's actually making feel even worse. He makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia.exe

Ford blinked himself awake when he half caught a beeping sound that was getting louder and louder, he quickly realized that it was just one of his alarms, indicating that one of his experiments had over boiled and he had to repeat it again. He sighed and turned the little clock off, starting to gather up his things from the desk on which he had fallen asleep a few moments ago.

-You've been working too hard Mr.Pines. -

Said a mechanical voice that was coming closer, the robot had been with him for a few weeks now so Ford hadn't been startled by the sudden voice, now familiar.

-Of course not. I was just taking nap. I have to re make an experiment so I can prove that liquid the Gnomes gave me can actually grow any...- but he didn't get the chance to finish given the strong arms that pulled him up by his armpits in a warm and secure hold.

\- No Sir. You have to rest; you've fallen asleep twice in the last hour - The robot said, spinning Ford around so it was facing the human.

Ford closed his eyes in preparation. Even after he was the one who sculpted that face and gave the robot a voice it was still difficult to stare into the fake face of his brother, no, not his brother. A robot designed to look and sound as Stanley.

He opened his eyes and saw the warm smile and the same big eyes as himself. After all it hadn't been hard to make the robot look like his brother, he just had had to make a mold of his face, erase the parted chin, modify the line of the jaw and some other little details, and of course the hair. He was sure that Stan would wear his hair in that long awful fashion a damned mullet. He had seen him in an infomercial a month ago when he had gone to the city to buy supplies and some parts for the generator he had been building.

It had been bizarre. Stanley had been selling one useless item after the other. And even weirder, people were writing down the phone the commercial offered to buy the items. Of course Stan would be good at selling things. He had always been good with words, keeping them out of trouble at primary school. Ford had chuckled when the commercial was over, but since that time he hadn't been able to get his twin out of his mind, but he remembered that prototype he'd been building, it only just had needed a face and Ford now had had one. He sculpted the face and with a little magic of one fairy who owed him a favor, the robot had gained full facial expression and his exact voice was extracted magically from his memories and applied to the audio system of the robot. It wasn’t all magic of course. All of its movements and experimental artificial intelligence were Ford's invention. He had created himself yet another twin.

And now being face to face with him didn't make Ford miss Stanley any less.

The robot blinked and sensing Ford's nostalgia he asked.

-Are you okay Mr. Pines? Do you need anything?-

Ford smiled at the warm tone but his stomach was starting to twist. He leaned forward and placed his arms on the robots shoulders, rubbing their noses together and giving his fake twin a chaste and inevitable dry kiss.

\- I'm just tired, can you carry me to the bed and sleep with me?-

The robot blinked twice at the unexpected orders and nodded. He crouched a little and hauled Ford up by the back his knees while he gripped the back of his neck.

Ford felt dizzy every time the robot carried him somewhere, it was just like they were children. One time Ford fell onto some rocks near the shore, back in Glass Shard Beach, twisting his right ankle, he had been so scared and it hurt so much that Stan had carried him back home, reminding Ford of how brothers were there to help each other always.

\- Don't you want anything for dinner? - The robot asked, whispering it into Ford's ear making him shiver.

Ford inhaled deeply and didn't found Stan's smell, just the dry scent of metal and fabric. He exhaled in a long sigh.

\- No, I'm fine this way I just... - Ford fidgeted by gripping his thighs more firmly against the robots sides.

The robot just stopped in front of Ford's bed and asked patiently

\- What is it? -

-I want you to kiss me again, like the other day. Remember?-

This time Ford felt the robot tense up while he climbed off of him and laid himself on the bed. It moved around the bed and started taking Fords boots off.

\- I'm still not familiar with that word and its true meaning sir, although I do have the archive of what we did the other day in my memory. -

Stan sighed as he undid his belt and felt his pants being pushed down and off his body. He stood up and started taking off his shirt while the robot folded his pants and placed them in the dirty clothes bin, when the robot finished Ford already had his pajamas on, it was hot today so they consisted in one pair of worn shorts and an equally old t- shirt.

\- Lee, I know that maybe you still can't answer this but, your memory, the memory you kept of that day it, does it please you in some way?-

The robot seemed to consider the question over thoughtfully and after a few seconds he answered.

\- I don't have any kind of feeling coming from that specific part of my hard drive Mr. Pines but I indeed know that the activities in which we engaged were very pleasurable to you -

Ford blushed, it wasn't like he had done more than snog with the robot but still, it had been so real, so comfortable and so... Stanley. And yet it wasn't him.

\- Okay then Lee, just- Ford hesitated, he always doubted about doing this, about using a fake body and a fake consciousness, a fake face to just make himself feel better. It was selfish and maybe sick, maybe he was actually becoming a mad scientist. The robot stepped closer to the bed,  a low humming sound coming from its right knee and Stan suddenly was brought back to the truth were he more likely would never see his brother again and he had to cope with that and not make himself one comfort servant, so he took a decision.

\- Just come here and lay with me ok? -

The robot nodded and lay on his left side in the bed, facing Ford who stared at it before smiling, reaching in and slotting himself in the robots chest, feeling its fake corporal hate. The robot hugged him and nuzzled his hair. Ford shut his eyes tight and rolled them over so he could be on top of the robot, it didn't seem very surprised and instead it ran his hands over Ford’s belly, Ford leaned in and kissed the robot, who much like Stan himself had learned to give a fantastic snog without using his tongue. Ford pulled back and his heart ached, so he held back the tears that were forming in his eyes and just as the robot was starting to ask if he was okay he started a sensitive code he has created to shut down the software of the robot.

He first ran his hands from the robot's shoulders to its sides, his right middle finger pushing over a button placed above the robot’s hip, he then leaned again and kissed his fake twin, fisting his hands on it's hair, pulling three times hard, on the third pull there was this dry clicking sound from the inside of the robot’s head.

This time the robot was the one who broke the kiss.

\- Mr. Pines? What are you doing?-

Ford made a sound between a chuckle and a sob.

\- Just. Shut up Stanley - He mumbled as he placed his fingers at the back of the robot's ears, feeling the final two buttons. When he was about to push them, the robot caught him by his wrists. Ford leaned closer and stared at the robot right in the eye, the glare it gave to Ford was genuinely human and Ford suspected it had something to do with the magically implanted memories and voice that the robot had. Then, the robot gripped Ford harder and said:

\- I love you Sixer-

Ford pushed the button and the robots eyes went black.

\- I love you too Stanley.-

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere else, Stanley Pines wakes up with a bizarre memory of his twin reminding him of their love, and with a pulsing headache that seems to be coming from the back of his ears. He sits in the back seat of his car, where he has been sleeping for the last month. He sighs and carefully mouths the same sentence for a few minutes, "I love you Sixer"


End file.
